Harry Potter and the cat Philosopher's stone
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: yep Harry is now a werecat an immortal cat so along with his new mother and Aunt's Hogwart's better watch out for two reasons one Harry can now change into a cat and second has been living in Hogwart's since he was adopted
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: hello new world**

Harry James Potter was in a lot of pain his uncle had just hit him on the head and tossed him outside the back yard and now want let Harry back in no matter how much the poor 3 year old cried to be let back in not liking the darkness surrounding him out here "please uncle Vernon I be a good boy please" the small malnourished boy cried "nah I think all just let you starve freak" Vernon said before closing the curtains not knowing that someone other then the small boy had heard "hello there small on are you okay" a voice said from behind the small boy causing him to quickly turn around to see the girl behind him "who who are you" Harry asked curious "oh my name is Nima" the what appeared to be child said "oh well where are your parent's" Harry asked looking around "did they call you a freak to and toss you out side" Harry asked curling into himself "no my parent's actually are long gone but how would you like to join my family" Nima asked the smaller child "oh but I'm supposed to stay with my Uncle and aunt" Harry said not at all happy about living with them "well I don't think they would mind and beside's you could be my son" Nima said causing the boy to look up at her and look her up and down "but you look no older then oh maybe 10" Harry pointed out "well I might look ten but I am actually older kit do you know what I am" Nima asked getting closer "human of course" Harry said sure only to tilt his head when the girl shook her head "nope I'm a werecat" Nima said turning into a cat and leaning up on Harry's leg causing the boy to almost jump out of his skin then the girl transformed into a hybrid form and this time in the light so Harry could see her more clearly she had brown hair that went a little down her back and a white tee shirt with blue gens but what was different was the cat tail and ear's when Harry saw this he reached up over her head and robed the back of her ear causing her to purr slightly "cool wait if I come with you could I do that" Harry asked slightly forgetting the house behind him "yes you could but kit I must warn you if you agree to be my kit I will instantly transform you into a werecat and werecats are immortal so you have to be sure" the she cat asked Harry looked at the house behind him bigger then him with only pain and suffering then he looked at the kind werecat that had not once called him a freak in fact she gave him something new to hope for and seemed kind. Harry was about to answer the cat when the door slid open and Vernon looked at them having had came around to torment the Freak some more only to see this freaky-or thing beside him "what in the get you freak why I should have known keeping you here would just bring more freak's" Vernon said reaching for the knife that had been put near the door for the freak of curse only for both Vernon and Nima to gain a surrprise when it was Harry that had jumped up and got in between the she cat and human with a anger in his eyes glaring at his uncle "you can call me a freak all you want but I want let you call my new friend that" Harry said glaring at Vernon so hard that the bigger adult backed up only for him to start smirking then he threw the knife at Harry aiming for the heart only for the knife to be grabbed by Nima at the handle right before it hit Harry causing the small boy to take a breath of relief then caused both human's eye's to widen when the she cat broke the knife in two with one hand and sent the shard's at Vernon's feat "if I ever find out you called this boy a freak your body will look like that knife broken" Nima hissed at Vernon showing her sharpened teeth causing the man to take a run inside "well then shall we go or do you honestly want to stay here" Nima said looking at the boy who in response grabbed her hand and nodded "key then kit hold on" Nima said before putting the light wight child on her back and running out of number four privet drive and running to the near by park

when she stopped and let Harry down and set down herself beside him she looked at Harry's bright green eye's and smiled "you know I am honestly wondering what your eye's would look like as a cat" Nima said watching Harry set up straighter "wait how do I become a werecat" Harry asked then got scared 'you don't bite people to turn them do you" Harry asked slightly back away "oh no kit your thinking of Werewolf's werecats do something special" Nima said before leaning in and kissing Harry lightly on the head causing a soft glow to go across Harry's body until Harry leaned away looking at himself to see what changed "but Nima I don't look any different" Harry said saddened "oh really why don't you look behind you and in the pond over there" Nima said smirking when Harry did look behind him he saw a pitch black tail moving back and forth then he raced to the small pond to check his reflection and when seeing it saw two cat ear's coming of the top of his head while his human ear's were still there one ear was white while the other was black "cool wait what cat am I though" Harry asked while also wondering how to change into a full cat "oh from your ear I would say a calico but just to be sure why don't I show you how to change to your cat form" Nima said sliding up beside Harry "okay heres how you do this first imagine yourself as a cat" Nima said pulling Harry's head away from the water and making him stay in eye contact with her also letting Harry see her eyes they were a dark green with a slit down the middle causing Harry to want to check his own know but first he imagined himself as a cat 'I would be big and strong' Harry thought smirking and feeling the change happen only to get a surprise when he had finished he looked up to see Nima towering over him Harry at first just passed it of as being a cat while she was in her half human form that is till he looked in the water "hay why am I a kitten" Harry meowed looking back at Nima who had started laughing "simple kit you are still young you still have growing to do" Nima said changing to her own Cat form that was a dark black "oh so how long till I can get as big as you" Harry asked only to get purring in return "oh about a thousand years or so" Nima said picking up Harry by the scoff of his neck {that is what it's called right} "just because I'm small doesn't mean you have to carry me around like this" Harry said only to get more purring "so were are we going now" Harry asked giving up and acutely starting to like being carried this way "oh were going back to my Home that was were I was heading before I stopped by your town" Nima said "oh and I almost forgot what's is your name Kit" Nima asked "Harry Potter" Harry said "hmm I think I've heard of a Jame's Potter though I hope you don't become a prankster as he was" Nima said "wait you new my Parent's" Harry asked "yep they were one of the best Wizard and Witch I knew although I did catch your dad pulling Pranks a lot" Nima said walking out of the park and out of the city

else where Albus Dumbledore woke up to the alarm's going of only to find that Harry Potter had left the protection of the Dursley's and he instantly called out for all the help he could get to try to find the boy who lived not knowing that the child was already on his way and Dumbledore won't find him till his Hogwart's torm

and what nobody knew was that when Harry changed to a werecat he also killed off his Horcrux

"so Moma Nima where are we going" Harry asked "oh my Home where my twin sister is Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry oh I can't wait for your Aunts Norris and Min to meet you" Nima said not knowing that she held in her paw's that school's future saveur

{so what do you guy's think I had the thought when I was reading some of the other fanfics and I also noticed there was no Mrs. Norris references} Ghost the Fox P.s {I will try to get on my other stories so don't worry}


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: welcome to Hogwarts**

"come on Harry you did say you wanted to try out walking" Nima said to the tired Kit behind her Harry and his new Mother were at the moment trekking through the snow heading toward a dark forest were Nima had said was called the forbidden forest and that on the other side was her home "I know but I didn't think it would be this co cold" Harry said shivering slightly "well it would be colder hanging from my mouth kit" Nima said using their now familiar nickname for the young kit "I know so how much longer" Harry asked putting a little more burst into his step after all they had gotten use to it traveling at least in Harry's point of view hundreds of Miles when in actuality was only about twenty "oh we're almost there Kit but for the rest of the way I'm going to have to carry you okay" Nima said looking down at Harry when they both stopped right at the edge of the forest "why Moma I can still walk a little bit longer" Harry said "because this Forest is very danger's and I don't want you to get hurt or lost so I'm hoping with me carrying you we can get through it quickly and not get into any trouble" Nima answered causing Harry to nod frantically even more so when they could hear a wolf's howl in the forest "okay Moma hold me" Harry said almost running to his new mother and knocking her over when they heard more howl's Nima quickly picked up Harry and started running through the forest at top speed not stopping for anything even jumping over a centaur that had been grazing then they heard movement to the right and a huge wolf rushed out of the bushes and we were fast in of to dodge his big teeth and kept running jumping over tree limbs and such while the wolf chased after us snarling then we started to get close to the edge of the forest when Nima tripped causing both to fall in a clearing. not far from safety only to find the wolf not five feet away "leave us alone" Harry yelled at the wolf only getting a growl in reply "look's like I'm going to have some cat's for lunch today" the Wolf said licking his lips only for both side's to hear barking coming from safety then a big black dog came jumping over Harry and Nima right into the wolf and pushing him back "get you wolf these cat's are under my protection" the dog growled staying in front of the cat's and making the smaller wolf back up "thank's Fang but we may want to start running again" Nima said through Harry's fur and pointed out the rest of the wolf's pack making Fang's tail go between his legs "yep let's run" Fang whimpered before grasping and chucking Nima and in advance Harry onto his back before running with his more powerful legs back home "so who's this momma" Harry asked "oh this is Fang Hagrid the game's keeper and keeper of the key's at Hogwarts's dog so don't worry he is extremely nice" Nima said while watching for the wolves that were slowly losing ground on the much more faster dog "yep I'v known Nima here since as long as I've been here I don't like her sister but I try not to chase her so Nima when did you get a kit" Fang asked "oh about a year ago we've been traveling here between that time" Nima said {Harry is now four} by the time they finished talking they had got out of the forest and now could see Hogwarts and the sight caused Harry's small mouth to drop "close your mouth kit don't want a fly to go in there" Nima said smirking "it's huge were going to be living in that" Harry said racing around on the big dog's back "now can you stop that I have to go help Hagrid so you two off and stay out of the forbidden forest" Fang said getting the cat's of and sending a look at Nima then walking toward a hut not far from the school "well come on Kit time for you to meet your aunt's" Nima said walking toward the castle with a speeding Kit trying to keep up

once the two cats had gotten to the castle door way Harry had one thought in mind "how are we supposed to open the door's without us turning into are human or hybrid forms" Harry asked "simple we use the secret passages" Nima said then walked toward a nearby lion statue walked right behind it in a spot about the size of a grown cat and disappeared then when Harry started to wonder where his mother had went he heard knocking and looked toward the window to see his mother waving at him with a old man behind her Nima pointed at the statue and made a come in motion. Harry quickly ran behind the statue and the next thing he knew he was inside right beside his mother "wha did I just teleport or something" Harry asked looking around shocked "huh how do you think we cat's get around the school so fast" a voice said before another cat came out of the shadow's "this is my sister Mrs. Norris" Nima said standing right beside her making the two look like complete opposites while Nima was a black cat Mrs. Norris was dust colored, Nima looked like she had a full meal while mrs. Norris was scrawny and even more differences "were twin's as you can see" Nima said "yeah sure we are sis sure" Aunt Norris as Harry immediately dubbed her said chuckling at her sister "okay but who's this" Harry asked pointing his tail at the old man "oh that would be one of my human friends Filch, don't worry it should be okay to change form's here all the student's should be in classes" Aunt Norris said before changing form to what looked like a small skinnie child that looked like she hadn't been fed in years when everyone had changed into their Hybrid form Filch finally spoke "so Nima this a new friend of your's" Filch asked in a graveling voice "oh actually I adopted this kit as my own" Nima said causing aunt Norris to turn to Harry Startled by the new's "wait so he would be my nephew" Aunt Norris asked "yes Ma'am" Harry said shyly "well his polite so what's your name" Aunt Norris asked "oh my name is" but Harry couldn't finish because a noise alerted the three werecat's that someone was out of class and they instantly changed back into cat's "who's there student's are supposed to be in class" Filch said with his voice going hoarse making Harry jump at the change of tone. when no answer came Filch just shook his head and started searching for the student "come on Kit why don't you help us look for the student" Aunt Norris said walking toward the noise with Harry and Nima following when Filch had gotten to the source of the noise there was a tipped over armor. the three werecats had already found the scent and started to follow it to find the student or as they now knew two student's that had gotten out of class "huh I know this smell it's those darn Weasley twin's" Aunt Norris said shaking her head "they keep causing problems with their pranks" Aunt Norris continued talking to Nima but Harry had stopped because he smelt that the two twin's had split up and had without warning followed the other scent. when Harry had followed the scent to its source he found both twins in a empty classroom that was stashed with Pranking material Harry could see that they were twins both had red hair a lot of freckles and both had the same mischievous smirks on there face's "come on George there has to be a way to prank Filch and that cat of he's" one of the twin's said "yeah what do you think use the stink bomb or try and turn Mrs. Norris pink Fred" George said 'what they were going to Prank my Aunt I won't let them, let's see how about this' Harry thought starting to smirk and walking toward a nearby stash of firecrackers only to stop right beside the box and wait with a match he had picked up right beside the fuse for the lot of them "hey red head's" Harry meowed knowing that the twin's only heard a meow both instantly pulled out there wand's and pointed them at Harry only to slowly lower them "huh a Kitten" Fred asked then both twin's saw the kit strike the match and light the fuse for the firecrackers and start walking away "that kit's trying to get us caught" George said rushing toward the firecrackers to stop them from making loud sound's only to be to late and when the firecracker's started to make their noise ,Harry nearly jumped to the ceiling 'dang those things are loud' Harry thought laughing while watching the twin's try to stomp out the fire Crackers to stop the noise, only for both to stop when Filch and the two she werecat's came in and saw them "good job Kit will make you a watcher yet" Filch said smirking at the small Kitten then grabbing the two twins and dragging them out of the room the last thing the twin's saw before the door closed was Harry wave His paw at them goodbye "you know Fred I kind of like that kit" George said "yeah he used are own prank's against us maybe we should convince him to prank with us" Fred said smirking.

"good job Kit that was great" Aunt Norris said smiling down at the kit "hey it was actually fun" Harry said still shaking with laughter "oh no you are going down a dark path Harry the path of Pranking" Nima said seeing Harry's hedin smirk "oh really I better not catch you pranking anyone little kit" Aunt Norris said sliding her tail around Harry "oh okay just those two twin's" Harry said smirking at the two "I'm okay with that" Aunt Norris said walking out of the room "come on let's see what the headmaster will say about this storage of Prank's" Nima said walking beside her sister with Harry behind the two. neither She werecats noticing Harry pick up some Prank's and follow while hiding them in different places on the way when the werecats stopper out side the Headmaster's office Harry was confused 'why are we in front of a griffin statue' Harry thought then Filch came by with the twin's behind him "hello you three" Filch said walking up to the statue beside the cat's while the twin's were looking back and forth between the three cat's "oh great there's three of them now how do we get past all three" Fred whispered to George not knowing that the cat's could hear him "hey Filch why did you get two more cat's" George asked the ground's keeper "oh these are Mrs. Norris's sister and Nephew" Filch said smirking "wait that old cat has family" Fred said then wished he hadn't when the cat's hissed at him for calling Mrs. Norris old "hey watch it you red head prankster she might be over a thousand but so am I" Nima said hissing while making Harry stop from surprise "wait you're over a thousand" Harry said "of course every werecat start's out with a thousand lives and each year that they live they gain a extra one" Aunt Norris explained before "lemon drop" Filch said causing Harry to tilt his head 'why did he say lemon drop' Harry thought. when the statue moved to let them in Harry had jumped and landed on Fred's shoulder "wo there little kit I'm guessing this is your first time here" Fred said looking at the kit on his shoulder and electing a nod from Harry before Harry jumped down onto the ground to his laughing Mother "moma Nim it's not funny" Harry pouted walking after his mother onto the moving stair case "pore Kit being laughed at by it's own Mother you should be ashamed" George teased making Mrs. Norris almost burst into laughter "wait is Mrs. Norris laughing" Fred said shocked "okay that's enough other wise I might just start working with this two" Harry said slowly walking closer to the twins "I'm sorry but don't worry I did that to the first time" Nima said sliding up to her new son and starting to get down his fur "uh Mom stop" Harry said jumping up on George's shoulder to get away "huh you don't like your mother giving you extra attention too huh" George said nodding then they had reached the top of the stairs and all of them went threw the door to a uproar. "Snape try the forest's and apartment's to the right of the house then check around" Dumbledore was saying when they came in too find the three teacher's Dumbledore, Snape, and Mcgonagall talking "Professor's I've found my self I few prankster's today" Filch said bringing in the twins who were scratching the back of there neck's in unison "how do they do that" Harry said looking back and forth between the twin's "huh okay what have you two done this time" Professor Mcgonagall asked starting to get a headache "we found them in one of the old classroom's and it look's like they changed it to a prank stash" Filch said pointing out the three cat's that had helped him "Filch didn't you only have one cat" Snape asked looking at the three cat's wait I know you Nima" Dumbledore said looking straight at her causing her to nod at the headmaster "huh last time I saw him he was uh about sixteen" Nma mused "but I don't know the Kitten though" Professor Mcgonagall said then quickly changed into her cat form and walked up to the three werecat's "wait Mom you told me werecat's can't look no older than a child" Harry said confused "that is true but I'm not a werecat I would be a animage or a witch that can change into an animal" Professor Mcgonagall said "so you finally found a kit to be your's Nima" she continued sliding up against Nima "yeah found his human Aunt and Uncle throwing him outside ungrateful people and Harry's a pretty good kit" Nima said "wait Harry as in Harry Potter" aunt Min as Harry had dubbed her in his mind asked "yeah wait how do you know his name" Nima asked looking at her sister "am I the last one to know this stuff I sesh my own two sister's haven't told me anything" Nima said looking at the shocked Min "wait sister's" Harry asked "oh yes me and Nima adopted Minerva here as are sister" aunt Norris said "I still don't understand why we have to search for the boy" Snape said having no clue what the four cat's were talking about "I mean we can wait till it's Harry's time to go to Hogwart's then find him" Snape said "wait so I'll be going here cool" Harry said watching as aunt Min started to get over her shock "how about we not tell them that Harry's but five feet away from them" Nima said causing smirk's to appear on all the cat's faces "that should be fun" aunt Min said during all this Dumbledore couldn't help but wonder 'why are the cat's staring at me like that'


	3. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	4. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: getting school supplies**

 **{I just realized that the Twins would not have been in Hogwarts at the time sorry}**

it has been seven years since Harry had started to live at Hogwarts and throughout that period none of the Human inhabitants of the castle knew that the kitten of the castle was in fact the boy who lived in fact the only one's that knew was Harry, Nima, Norris, and Minerva everyone else just knew that Nima had a son following her around and that would help in the search for trouble maker's although sometimes they seem to 'escape' being caught on those occasions Harry was just as much a help to the prankster's as he was against, one of Harry's favorite prankster's were the Weasley twin's that they later found out on the first day there, they had snuck into Hogwarts following their Oldest brother that would explain why a couple of five year old's were in Hogwarts. but threw out the year's Harry did have fun catching his soon to be classmate's while also pulling pranks on others in fact he even made one of the teachers 'that were not related to him' like him Professor Snape in fact most of the time Harry had to go out and search for curfew student's Snape would join in and help him search through out the year's.

Snape and Harry became a student hunting team in fact the school board even made a competition out of it with the three team's Harry and Snape, Filch and Aunt Norris, and Aunt Min with Nima were the team's and right now Harry's team was in front, speaking of Harry right this minute he was laying down in the headmaster's room watching his magic green quill write out letters for the student's of this year only to stare at Dumbledore when he snatched one out of the pile

"Harry potter now I can see where you went of to" Dumbledore said about to continue reading only to find the letter ripped from his grasp by 'Kit' as he knew the Cat and watched has he ran out of the room threw a secret passage in the mirror causing Dumbledore's eyes to widen

"wait Kit I have to read that" Dumbledore said rushing after the cat only to find he couldn't go threw the secret passage so he went threw the door to search for the Kitten elsewhere in the castle

"hey Mamma Nima, Aunt Norris, and Min I have my hogwarts letter" Harry screamed jumping out of his Aunt Min's desk (uh what's that doing there)

"oh really now little kitten let's see it then" Aunt Norris said sliding up to Harry luckily it was still a few weeks till classes started or even student's came

"yep okay here it goes" Harry said starting to read the letter {okay I am not writing that down again}

"well we'll have to get you your stuff wait I know" Nima said looking at aunt Min

"you can take him to gringotts and open his bank account then help him get his stuff" Nima said pointing at Aunt Min who was smirking

"who else was going to Hagrid" Aunt Min said walking over to the now human Harry

"I already have the port key ready" Aunt Min said before putting it in Harry's hands while Nima jumped on his shoulder and with the feeling of being sucked thru a tube they were off leaving Mrs. Norris twisting her tail

"what if I had wanted to go" Mrs. Norris pouted before she found her tail being grabbed and her going threw with them

Diagon Alley

it was a little while later before the group of four appeared in front of Gringotts the wizard bank and while Harry and the other werecats changed to their human forms Harry quickly hid his scar then the group went in when the Goblins saw them they started to scowl that is till one of them spotted the glow of Nema's eyes

"ah Lady Nema the werecat it is a honor so long as we don't seem to misplace some stuff" the goblin said grinning

"Ah yes now that would be a shame wouldn't it" Nima said smirking as well after all the werecat nation were the ones that helped the goblins create their impressive security and how they did this is by almost every week trying to steal from them until the goblins got better now if you can keep a Werecat out of your stuff then almost nothing will ever get in unless you let it

"Well we're here to take a withdrawal from the werecat rich's" Aunt Norris said flashing a sharped tooth grin this was the other part of the agreement the goblin's had to also protect the werecat riches but what was different between the humans and the werecats were the fact they didn't have a thousand different vaults they had only one where all of the werecats share the spoils and 20% goes to the goblins from each fault so the werecats and Goblins are dear dear friends that and if anyone ever stole from Gringotts or any other gobelin bank then they would call the closest Werecat to steal it back it wasn't a perfect system but it worked

"Right this way Friend" the Goblin said before the group moved to get the money but what Harry found funny was the fact that they past all the other costumers and while they were on the dangerous roller coaster ride we just took the instant teleporter that dropped us right of by are vault and quickly Harry collected the money he needed ignoring the giant cat statues and the fact that there was a ancient Egyptian temple in there before he walked back out and before they left Gringotts they had the Potter Vaults and everything Harry owned added to the werecat vault then quickly they left and headed to the robe shop to get Harry's new robes and before they entered Nima and Aunt Norris transformed back into cats and watched as Harry was taken away by the seamstress and had to endure hours of talking to a boy named Draco Malfoy and as soon as the child was gone Nima gave Harry a glare

"If I ever find you acting like that you'll be sure to be meeting the ghost's party next Halloween" Nima said making sure Harry wouldn't act like that child and Harry quickly nodded and quickly got his cloaks before heading to the other stores to get his supplies and with his aunt Minnie by his side he quickly was able to get all of the stuff on his list but when he went to the wand shop the wand maker had already had his wand ready for him dark oak with werecat fur in the middle his hair and after looking at his family's faces this had been planned although Harry would fully admit the wand worked for him rather well and after taking a stop at the ice cream parlor they were off back to Hogwarts where Harry instantly transformed back into Kit and went off to see his favorite human that wasn't in his family and after a bit of jumping walk I g through secret passages that only cats can use he soon found himself in the potions room where Severus was working on a school plan although he did stop a bit to scratch Kits back

"Well where have you been this day little kit" Severus said smirking down at the little Kitten who was starting to lay down on the man's desk when with a bang the door opened and Headmaster Dumbledore came rushing in and quickly Kit hid behind Severus who equally covered the kits up with the back of his cloak

"Headmaster and what pray tale do you need today" Snape said with a frown on his face although known to both him and Kit the frown was a fake

"Ah Severus my boy have you seen Kit recently he seems to have ran off with one of the students letters" Dumbledore said looking around and know a little confused himself Snape tried to think of why Kit would do that

"Well whose letter was it" Snape said maybe it was one of the students that regularly messed with his aunts and he was hoping to mess with them

"Mr. Potters letter"Dumbledore said and for a moment just a moment Snape smirked before it vanished

"Well I'm sorry sir but I haven't seen Kit all day" this of course was a half truth he had just saw him but it was close enough to the end of the day soo

"Okay then Severus tell me if you see him" Dumbledore said before leaving to look for the kit some more and as soon as the headmaster was gone Snape pulled Kit from behind him and placed him on the table

"Well good job Kit maybe know that brat won't be so full of it when he gets here uh I just know that whoever is taking care of Potter is just spoiling rotten like his good for nothing father" Snape said sneering this caused Kit some surprise till he remembered Aunt Minnie telling Harry about how his father had bullied Severus when they were in school and by the looks of it he still held a grudge and knowing Severus he could hold onto a grudge big time but hopefully Harry could get him to see past his father and see him instead although right now Kit didn't like how he was being described and intentionally put his claws in his friend's shoulders in warning

"Ow Kit what was that for" Severus asked rubbing where Kits claws had entered and all Kit had to do was give him a look for Snape to get it

"Uh great don't tell me you're a Harry Potter fan" Snape said frowning but he smirked when Kit shook his head quickly no he was Harry Potter so he couldn't be a fan to himself

"Then what's wrong" Severus said only to watch as Kit moved over to a corner of the room and picked up a small book with his mouth uh Kit also knew that Severus had been in love with his birth mother which did make being his friend be a little weird at first but Kit overlooked it but maybe this will help him know and with that thought Kit pushed the book open on the floor near Severus's feet showing the pictures and drawings of Lily Evans looking up at Severus who frowned a little before he started looking down

"What you think the Pra huh kid" Severus quickly changed tack when he saw Kit glaring at him

"Might be more like his mother them his father" Severus asked looking at the first picture which showed Lily looking down at a cauldron along with Severus as they made a potion together and when Severus said this Kit instantly Meowed in agreement after all Aunt Minnie often said that Harry reminded her of his mother more than his father mostly because the only times he pranked someone is when they messed with his family or friends

"Hmm I guess we will see" Severus said but Kit knew he had to get what he was saying through Severus's thick skull and quickly Harry switched over to the picture of James Potter with his face covered in holes from darts

"What I got it don't judge him because of his father" Severus said rolling his eyes before he watched as Kit placed his paw on James face

Sigh" yes even if the kid looks like that idiot Potter happy" Severus said and quickly Kit nodded before jumping up on Severus's lap where Severus instantly started petting the werekitten

"You know you can be annoying some times" Severus said and in replay Kit only started purring although in his mind he was starting to plan trying to find a way to get Snape to like him as Harry and not just as Kit

* * *

Well I know I haven't been updating this story in awhile so here you guys go I hope you enjoy


	6. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
